Forgive me, Princess
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Chapuys has died but he wrote a last letter to his beloved princess, Lady Mary, his Christendom's Rose.


_Hello guys! English, it is not my motherly language, I'm French so I apologize if there are some mistakes. Don't hesitate to tell me where they are so that I can improve. I hope my little story will please you.._

_Sincerely_

_Marina Ka-Fai_

_XXXXXXXXX_

Set after Mary learnt that Chapuys was dead. What if Chapuys wrote a last letter to his beloved Lady Mary?

_XXXXXXXX_

_**Forgive me, Princess**_

_« I have the regret to inform you that Eustace Chapuys, once Imperial Ambassador, has died soon after returning to Spain. »_

Mary had these words stuck in her head. She learnt about Chapuys' demise a week ago and yet, she could not believe it. Her only true, supporting and caring friend in this infortunate realm. He was here for her from the very beginning, he was always there when she needed him. He was there when the Harlot was Queen. He was there when she feared for her life because of the Oath. He was there when she learnt that her father was going to marry a lutherian while he put to death one who sacrificed her mother, Queen Catherine. He was there when that silly little slut, playing with her father's heart, insulted her. He was always there, trying to convince her that everything was going to be alright for her, telling her he wanted her happiness, always faithful to the King her father while he did not share his ideals, always there to give her his good advices. And now he was gone. She was certain he was in Heaven, along with her mother, along with Queen Jane Seymour. But she missed him. She felt alone. Chapuys was like, some how, a father to her.

« My lady, your father the king has summoned you. » said a young maid of hers, bowing.

Mary went to see what was going on. She bowed to her father and to Queen Catherine Parr.

« My beautiful Mary » said Henry, helping her to arise

« Your Majesties. »

« I have something for you. »

Henry took the letter his new groom, hired after Culpepper's execution, gave him.

« Ambassador Chapuys has died and it seems that before he died that he wrote a letter for you. I wanted to give it to you in person Mary. » he explained

« Your Majesty is very gracious, I thank you with all my heart. »

Mary returned to her rooms and when she opened the letter, her heart was sad. His very last letter.

_To my most illutrious princess, Lady Mary Tudor_

_When your Highness reads this, I will be dead. I'm sorry to leave you so soon while the Queen's name is still not cleaned up of the accusation of heresy. I must confess something to you princess. I told you I left because of my infirmities and that was true. But it was only a part of the truth. I left because I knew I was dying and I did not want you to see it. I thought that it would have been less painful for you. I may not be here any longer, since it pleased God to take me back to his side but I assure you that my heart and trust are still by your side. I am certain that one day, if it is God's will, you will become one of the most famous queens in England's history... No, in the entire world. I'm sure you'll make a beautiful and happy marriage, worthy of your rank and I have no doubt you will make England faithful again. All will be well again, just like before the Harlot bewicthed his Majesty the King, your father to whom I wish a long life._

_Benedictus Deus, Princessa Maria de Inglaterra, hija del rey Enrico el ocho y de la reina Catalina de Aragon, la verdadera reina de Inglaterra. Los Dios estan con usted, la Rosa de la Cristiandad._

_Perdoname, Su Alteza. Lo siento._

_Yo soy y seré el servidor el mas humilde y leal de Su Alteza, siempre._

_Eustace Chapuys_

Mary was crying when she finished her reading. He asked for her forgiveness but how could she be mad at him? As a farewell gift, she asked her father a requiem mass in memory of him, for the rest of his soul. Henry granted this favor to his daughter.

« Requiescat in pace. May you rest in peace...Querido amigo. Le perdono. »


End file.
